


Wild West AU

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't like the look of the man passing through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild West AU

Laurie had told him that there was a stranger in town, just passing through it seemed. He stands out in their dusty saloon like a goat in a herd of cattle, sat in the corner sipping at Sally’s finest sipping whiskey, altogether too clean and neat at the edges to be from the country.

Dan hasn’t seen anyone who looked like that since he moved back here, away from the city his parents moved to, out on the gold trail.

The stranger looks over at him briefly, and Dan resists the urge to go over to him. That man’s trouble.


End file.
